Firearms and instruments with similar functions typically employ a traditional trigger assembly apparatus mechanism. Traditional trigger assemblies are configured to activate in response to linear motion. A standard traditional trigger assembly, for example, responds to pressure exerted linearly. A standard traditional trigger assembly includes a sear. The sear functions to hold the hammer, striker or other equivalent portion of the firearm in place until the user activates the trigger by applying pressure. When the pressure on a standard traditional trigger reaches a predetermined level, the sear releases allowing the hammer, striker or other equivalent portion of the firearm to engage resulting in discharging the firearm. Often the pressure exerted on the trigger by the user will include a non-linear motion portion. Numerous users find that this non-linear pressure causes the firearm to pull to one side resulting in less accuracy, commonly referred to as trigger pull. Many users employ various mitigating techniques to attempt to improve accuracy and compensate for trigger pull. Further, users engaged in competitions or other activities requiring accuracy devote substantial time and effort to various mitigating techniques.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.